Meeting you again
by Silver Clouds1
Summary: Light Yagami is now dead and he has been sent to the realm of nothingness. How does he react when a certain Detective is the only other one there? Summary sucks sorry.


Light opened his eyes suddenly and an instant shock just hit him. Was he really dead? He didn't feel like it. He looked down at his hands and arms, he felt his face. He didn't look like it. He glanced around at his surroundings. It was a wasteland, nothing around for miles. The ground was seemly made of ashes and the sky covered in a blanket of thick gray clouds.

"No!" light closed his eyes. "This can't be happening! Wake up" he said to no one but himself. There had to be someone, something.

So...this was the place that was neither heaven or hell...it was nothingness.

"There must be something else here...anything...anybody" light tried to convince himself as he stood up and started walking away. The tears beginning to fall from his face but he quickly wiped them away.

"So I am dead" he told himself as he walked. His mind flooded with memories from his life. Now he regretted it, he regretted it all. He sighed as he walked on, it was all meaningless. It was all for nothing.

Light kept on walking though. Something told him to trudge on and he listened. He continued until he lost energy. He soon collapsed to the ground.

"So this is it!" he told himself "It's all over"  
He looked up into the sky and thought he had seen something white falling. He got up and went towards it as it landed on the ground. Light soon saw just what it was. It was an envelope. Was someone trying to talk to him? He picked it up and opened it. Inside was a letter.

"_When a human enters the realm of nothingness after they die, they are completely alone except for one other person, their soul mate_" Light looked at the letter kind of shocked.

"So it's almost like a second chance..." he told himself as he put the letter in his pocket. But there was no one else here. Would he see them soon? Who was his soul mate?

"It better not be Misa or Takada" Light hoped it wasn't but he was still curious who it was and why would they have this. How did he not know about this?  
He shook his head. It seemed kind of cheesy anyways. He wouldn't believe it unless he did see someone else. Still a part of him wondered so he went on and kind of began to look for someone.  
Soon he did see someone and who it was he could tell right away. He froze completely shocked. It was L or should he say L Lawliet. Light could see his name over his head as if he had the shinigami eyes. No, it couldn't be, not L. Light almost wanted it to be Misa or Takada now.  
L sat on the ground hugging his knees to his chest when he saw Light.  
"Kira...what are you doing here?" a smile spread across his face. He had won, Kira was dead. Light could see the victory on his face but the only thing displayed on light's face was shock.

"What is it Kira?" L asked noticing the look on light's face.

Light closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing Ryuzaki!" light walked towards him and looked him over as if studying him. There was nothing different about the older man. Wait did L get the note too? Light didn't want to ask but a part of him wanted to try something.

His stomach fluttered as he moved closer to the detective, a million thoughts going through his head.

'This is stupid' he kept thinking but he still moved closer until he was right next to the detective. He sat down next to him crossing his legs.

Now that light began to think about it more. The more it made sense. Fate brought them together and he didn't realize, maybe he's meant to now. Light was L's first friend and light has always respected L but what if it reached beyond that, it did he care. It did hurt him when L died but he was so in focused on winning, so corrupted from the death note that he didn't seem to care at all but deep under the surface a part of him missed his friend, the same part that's egging him slowly closer and closer to the older man now. He leaned himself over to him.

"L?" he was staring into his eyes of the other man the whole time and shockingly enough the gray eyes we're looking right back into light's. Light continued to inch ever closer to L. He could just imagine the sweet taste of his lips. He seemed to move in slow motion. He was so nervous that he hesitated. He suddenly paused trying to build up the courage again. He was so close to L that he could feel his warm breath against his mouth.

They didn't stay like that for long before L took charge and closed the space in between them with a soft but yet passionate kiss. Light closed his eyes.

If this was how he was spending the rest of eternity, he's happy he died.

The kiss had felt like it had lasted forever, light wish it had but eventually L did break it off.

A small smile came over the detective's face as he said "I forgive you Kira" he then rested his head on the other man's shoulder as light wrapped his arms around L. This was nice. This could work, an eternity with L. Light smiled, and nothing could make him happier. He made a bunch of mistakes in his life but now he was ready to leave them behind and admit to them. L saw this in his first friend and that's why he forgave him.

"Hey light" L said breaking the silence that was between them. It wasn't an awkward silence though, it was something completely different.

"Yeah L?" Light asked looking deeply into those gray eyes of his.

L held Light even closer, "I love you" he whispered.

A smile soon came across Light's face. "I love you too and..." he paused for a second "I'm sorry for being Kira" he whispered tears in his eyes. He saw his mistakes and regretted them.

"That's ok Light. I understand" L said as he looked out into the horizon. "I might really fall for you...kira" he looked back at Light "in fact I've already had"


End file.
